1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a footrest attached to a supporting frame and having arrangements for adjustment of its height, its angular position and/or its horizontal position relative to the supporting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Footrests of the above type, which in some cases are equipped with an electric switch that can be operated with the foot by a person seated, are used, for example, at work locations such as assembly benches.
Anatomical differences in persons demand, for reasons of occupational physiology, that the footrest be adjustable in height, in angular position and/or in horizontal position. In conventional prior art footrests such adjustment has been effected by means of screw elements which are guided in slots on the supporting frame and which are loosened by means of wrenches or by way of wing nuts; and, after adjustment, are again tightened or locked.
Such adjustments are quite time-consuming and require not only strength but manual dexterity as well. Moreover, since it is usually women who work, particularly on piecework at work locations provided with footrests of this kind, these prior art adjustment possibilities are usually not implemented.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a footrest whose position, e.g. height and angular orientation, is continuously adjustable, in simple fashion, from a seated position, and with minimal effort.